


The forest

by PotterCrew



Series: Pottercrew's tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “We have the worst luck” Draco muttered, looking up at the darkening sky.“Yeah” Was all Harry said, looking up too, although they were making good progress it still didn’t mean it was enough to get back to the castle before dark.





	The forest

**This is definitely the place aha, thank you so much!!! It’s really nice to hear someone say that about my writing! Thank you so much for your prompt! It’s way over 1.k because I got a bit carried away so I hope you don’t mind! I couldn’t help myself aha. I hope you enjoy! <3 x  
**

“Shit- Harry we need to stop” Draco panted, sounding pained. 

Harry nodded and walked them slowly towards the closest tree, leaning Draco against it. “Sorry I just-”

“Don’t apologise Draco, you’re hurt it’s fine” Harry interrupted, they were making good progress anyway, a lot better than he originally thought they would.

“We have the worst luck” Draco muttered, looking up at the darkening sky.

“Yeah” Was all Harry said, looking up too, although they were making good progress it still didn’t mean it was enough to get back to the castle before dark.

The rock slide had been a horrible surprise, something that neither of them had considered happening when they had started training in that clearing back in October. 

Harry should have thought about it though, if he had, they wouldn’t be wandless in the forbidden forest. To make matters worse, Draco had broken his ankle when the rocks had began to fall. Harry had just made it in time to drag him out of the way before he would have been crushed.

He shivered at the possibility and Draco looked at him. “Are you cold?” He asked, and Harry nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question. Not that it wasn’t cold or that it was Draco asking, more that there Draco was, leant against a tree with a broken ankle and dirt on his face asking if Harry was cold.

“A little, but it’s fine” Harry said, not wanting to admit to just how much the thought of Draco being killed affected him.

Draco looked like he was considering something for a moment before he said “Pass me your arm”

“What?”

“Your arm Harry, pass it to me” He held out his hand and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry held his arm out, completely at a loss until he felt Draco’s cold slim fingers wrap around his wrist. It wasn’t the first time they had touched, it happened a lot in during their training, Harry lifting Draco’s arm to help his aim, stuff like that. This was the first time like this though, close together, skin on skin and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Draco’s pale fingers around his dark wrist.

Draco muttered something and warmth washed over Harry, making him gasp slightly at the intensity of it. It ran under his robes and stayed there, keeping his torso warm. Draco let go and coughed awkwardly.

“You can do wandless magic” Harry said, his gaze on Draco’s face.

“Just the little things to keep comfortable, kind of had to in the manor without my wand” He muttered not meeting Harry’s gaze.

“Oh..wait, you’re still cold, you should have cast one for you” Harry said quickly.

“I’m fine Harry honestly, and I think adding a heating charm to my ankle won’t go down well” Draco responded, looking down at his foot and grimacing.

“You’re injured Draco, you need the heat more than me” Harry said, taking off his outer robe and before Draco could protest he had drapped it over his shoulders. “Come on, we need to get back to the castle, you ready to go again?” Harry resisted the urge to rub the dirt off of Draco’s cheek, it was distracting, his mind kept telling him that it shouldn’t be there.

Draco just nodded, and Harry thought he saw a tinge of red under the dirt on Draco’s face, it must have been from the cold.

 

Draco tried to breath in small breaths as he and Harry walked, the smell of Harry’s robes was far too distracting and he found himself using his bad foot due to absent mindedness more that once. That would not do. So here he was, one arm over Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s arm around his waist and Harry’s robes around him. Merlin it was like he had walked into one of his stupid uncontrollable daydreams. Though the pain from his foot was quite real.

He sighed as he fully took in the situation he was in. His father must be rolling in his grave right now, not that Draco cared. He could burrow all the way to the other side of the earth for all Draco cared. The whole reason they had been in this damned forest was because of his father and the choices he had made for his family.

When Harry had given him his wand back at him trial, Draco had thought that maybe there had been a possibility for things to get better. They hadn’t, and on top of everything else, Draco magic had become unstable.

At first it was easily shrugged off, a miscast spell here and a bad charm there. However, that had soon changed when lessons had started. Anything involving a wand became impossible and dangerous.

Then at the end of September, Harry Potter of all people had come along, offering to help Draco control his magic. Draco had refused at first, of course, but with the declining of control he had had no other choice. His budding crush on the git hadn’t helped.

The clearing is where they had started training, no on dared come out here anymore, not since the war, so no one knew what they were doing every free period that wasn’t spent studying. Now, eight months later, Potter had turned to Harry and here they were, limping out from a rock slide in the late afternoon, wands lost and sky darkening. Draco cursed their luck. Honestly, of all the things to happen in this cursed forest.

Harry helped him over a fallen tree, practically picking him up to his utmost horror and Harry’s amusement. If Draco had had his wand, he would have hexed him. They stumbled for what seemed hours before Draco’s ankle became too much and they had to stop again.

Harry didn’t seem to mind but Draco did, he hated being the one keeping they from getting out of here He had, just after the accident told Harry to leave him and go find help, that it would have been quicker, but Harry had stuck his heels in and outright refused.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Harry crouched down in front of him.

“Here” Harry said, passing him is school bag “I’m going to go see if I can find anything to help us walk better okay?” He nodded towards the bag “It’s charmed so it’s bigger than it looks, there might be some stuff in there that can help”

“Okay” Draco said, pulling the bag open but he stopped as he saw the mess inside. “Merlin Harry, how do you lug this thing around everyday? It’s full of crap” 

“Just do” Harry replied shrugging.

Draco pushed his hand in and rummaged around for a second “Why do you have so many chocolate frog wrappings in your bag? You can’t be eating all of these, you’d be the size of a house”

Harry looked away slightly, looking embarrassed “Their Ron’s mostly” He mumbled

“Then why do you have the wrappings?” Draco asked, thoroughly confused.

“I Just do” He said, standing up again.

“You just do a lot of things Harry” Draco remarked but he couldn’t see Harry’s face.

“I’m gonna take a quick look around, I’ll be back in a second” Harry said, “I won’t go far”.

Draco nodded and went back to looking through Harry’s bag. How Harry managed to find his school things in here was a mystery. Draco had already come across numerous spoilt parchment that was better off in a bin than in Harry’s and he was become frustrated with himself as a feeling of fondness was overtaking him. Of course Harry’s bag was a mess, what did Draco expect? He hadn’t however, expected to find it endearing.

By the time Harry reappeared carrying a large sturdy looking stick, Draco had found nothing of use.

“You just gave me this to keep me busy didn’t you?” He asked as Harry came closer.

“Maybe” He replied, looking up at the sky “We need to get going. I found this, you can lean on it as well as me, that way we can go for longer”

“Thank you” Draco said, and his fingers brushed Harry’s as he took it. They stared at each other before Draco looked away. He pushed the stick in the ground and tried to stand, but it was difficult. Before he stopped however, Harry was there, arm back around his waist and helping him up.

Draco’s eyes found green and he smiled slightly in thanks. Harry didn’t move for a second, just stared at Draco before he seemed to realise something and he moved back slightly, looking forwards.

“You ready to go?”

Draco nodded and they headed off again, and if this time they were walking a lot closer than before, Draco put it down to fatigue.

 

Harry sighed in relief as the castle got closer and closer, they were nearly there. Draco’s warming charm had worn off and Harry wasn’t going to risk another one. Draco’s magic had improved greatly from the beginning of their eighth year but it wasn’t good to push it. He didn’t want to start a fire.

“Nearly there” He huffed and Draco hummed in response. Harry knew he was in serious pain and it frustrated him that he could do nothing but carry on leading them to the castle.

“What’s that?” came Draco’s tired voice and Harry turned to look where Draco pointed and felt a sudden burst of energy as he saw Hagrid’s hulking frame walking near the castle wall, a large sack over one shoulder.

“HAGRID!” He called, and he felt Draco jolt beside him. He apologised and shouted again until he saw Hagrid look in their direction.

Hagrid started before heading for them at a pace Harry had never seen him use before.

“Blimey Harry! What are you two doing out this time of night?” He said when he was close enough to see them both.

“Draco’s injured, please, we need to get to the hospital wing” Harry rushed, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Draco’s waist.

“Where are your wands?” Hagrid asked.

“There was a rock slide, we lost them” Draco said pained, “We’ve been out there since ten this morning”

Hagrid frowned before nodding “I’ll help you get inside”

 

Harry couldn’t help himself “You sure your okay? That nothing’s hurting?” He knew it was the tenth time he had asked but he needed to know. Now that they were back at the castle there was no need for Draco to still be in pain.

Draco huffed “Harry, it’s fine, she’s just wrapped it so that the Skele-Gro can work” Harry was about to make sure when Draco continued “Why are you still here? You’re fine, go to bed, you must be exhausted, there’s no need for you to be here”.

Harry closed his mouth. Was it weird that he was still here? Should he have left? He didn’t want to, he wanted to stay but if it made Draco uncomfortable then maybe he should?

“Do you want me to go?” He asked instead, he’d leave if Draco wanted him to.

“Why do you want to stay?” Draco asked, looking confused.

“Just because” Harry replied, looking away. He couldn’t tell Draco it was because he always hated parting anyway after training let alone after what they had just been through.

“Just because isn’t good enough, go to bed Harry” Draco said, reaching for his book on the end of the bed. He couldn’t so Harry reached forwards and gave it to him. He mumbled a thanks and this time, without the dirt on his face, Harry saw the red tinge clearly.

“You okay?” He asked, still leaning over. Grey eyes met his. Harry had always liked the colour of Draco’s eyes.

“Yeah” Draco replied, not looking away.

“You sure?” He asked a smile on his mouth, knowing it would piss Draco off more.

“Shut up Harry” Draco said, still not looking away. “I’m in the hospital wing, safe and being looked after, I am fine”

“Okay then”

Neither of them had moved, Harry leaning off his chair, one hand on Draco’s bed the other holding one side of the book, Draco’s holding the other.

“I’m glad you’re okay” Harry said finally letting go of the book, but before he sat back down, Draco’s hand had dropped the book and gripped his wrist, stopping him.

“Harry” Draco breathed “Thank you, for getting me out”

“It’s fine Draco” Harry said, the feeling of Draco’s now warm fingers on his wrist soft and soothing. Harry’s eyes were drawn to a dark smudge just below Draco’s left temple and he impulsively reached up and ran his thumb over it.

“Harry-”

“You had dirt, umm there” Harry said, feeling his face heat. “Sorry”

“It’s fine” Draco breathed.

“I’ll-”

“Kiss me” Draco blurted and Harry’s eyes snapped to his.

“Uhh what?” Harry wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Nev-never mind, just go to bed Harry” Draco stammered pulling back, but before he could, Harry leant forwards and pressed his lips lightly to Draco’s before pulling back. They stared at each other, Draco’s lips were slightly parted.

“Just one?” Draco challenged weakly and Harry laughed, a bit hysterically.

“Shut up” Harry replied, leaning in again.

“You wish” Draco murmured against his lips.

Draco’s lips were soft, and Harry felt himself slide a hand over Draco’s. Draco leant into the kiss, twining his fingers with Harry’s and gripping firmly. Harry breathed the smell of Draco in, his skin was soft and he smelt divine.

When they seperated Draco looked as unfocused as Harry felt. “That wasn’t a thanks Potter, I’ve wanted to do that for ages. Don’t go getting the wrong idea”

Harry smiled “I didn’t think it was Draco”

“Well good” Draco sniffed, leaning back. He looked at Harry “Well then, you might as well get comfortable if you’re going to stay” 

“So now you want me to stay?” Harry joked getting comfortable in his chair. 

“You’re going to be a pain aren’t you?” Draco asked, sounding exhausted. 

“Yep” Harry replied, smiling. 

“Merlin help me” 


End file.
